


Giving in

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: What it feels like to give in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head, it needed to be written down. It is short, sweet, enjoy x x

His eyes flutter close as lips brush over his, they, however dont linger. Instead the lips move away to brush over his jaw, then up to his cheek in what could only be described as a soft glide, as though the owner of the lips wanted to know every inch of skin they passed over.

"Sherlock..."

"Shh John." The lips move to his ear to whisper.

"But-" 

"Shhhh." Comes the long soft interuption sending shivers down his spine. 

The lips move up to his temple, pressing gently against the pulse point in a soft kiss before moving to his hair then back down the otherside of his face.

The whole thing was sureal, the act itself causing goosebumps and shivers to break out over John’s skin.

"What is this?" John finally asks once he finds his voice again.

"Giving in." Sherlock voice rumbles seductively before the lips return to John's, this time lingering, pressing gently yet not demanding as they pause, waiting for John to answer.

"Sherlock." He whispers causing his lips to move and open, allowing Sherlock to flick out his tongue and trace the inside of John's lower lip.

"Oh..." John sighs and just as Sherlock had said, he gives in, returning the kiss.


End file.
